Tattoo
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Who knew a tattoo could mean so much to a person?


**Title: Tattoo**  
**Characters: Kaito, Droite**  
**Summary: Who knew a tattoo could mean so much to a person.**  
**A/Ns: A headcanon of mine. **

(also if the formatting is weird, I apologize. I typed this on my ipod and emailed it to myself so it might be off.

* * *

It had been a regular night in Spartan City. After the war, everything had gone back to normal, and tonight was one of those times when Yuma just had to bring his large group of friends over for a visit.

Not that Gauche or Droite minded.

Droite sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She and a couple of others were still up, but other than that, they were all asleep in their own rooms. She stood in front of the full body mirror, having only a pair of jeans and her bra on. Exhaustion pried at her muscles and bones; being Gauche's manager was a hard job, one that required her to bite her tongue and deal with the constant cheering and expectations of his fans. In truth, she disliked children, with an exception being Kaito's little brother. But she hid that fact in order to help Gauche accomplish his goal.

There was a knock on her door. She sighed softly, not caring whether or not the person at the door saw her in her state of undress. "Come in," she said, walking over to the dresser as the door opened and whoever it was came in.

It was Kaito, who made a shocked noise at seeing Droite in her current state. At least she was halfway turned to look at him, hiding that marking she gave herself on her back.

"Kaito," she greeted, looking at him with narrowed eyes in the dim light. "What brings you to my little abode?"

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, quietly, as if ashamed of admitting that. She guessed that Yuma or Ryouga forced him to come here.

'_Pride_', she thought to herself in amusement.

"For what exactly?" she questioned.

"For everything," he answered. "Fighting Tron and Durbe like that... I... Thank you."

She smiled at him. "You don't have to thank me. I did it in your honor." Without thinking, she turned her back to him and went over to the window. Hearing his sharp intake of air upon seeing what was tattooed across her shoulders, she mentally cursed.

"Droite, why..." Shock stilled his words for a moment, before he regained his composure. "Why is my name... tattooed on your back...?"

Droite shut her eyes, leaning against the side of the window. Dammit, her little secret had been unveiled by the one person that didn't need to know about it.  
Unfortunately, she had to explain, whether she liked it or not. "I tattooed your name on my back," she began, "because I made a vow to you, something that I intend to keep. That's why I nearly killed myself when I dueled those two."

"A vow?" Kaito asked, raising a brow. "I never-"

"I didn't tell you," she said. This was it; now or never and no going back. "I wanted to protect you." Pressing a hand to her cheek, she nearly sobbed. "But I failed, both times."

The blonde just stood there, unable to figure out what the hell to do. His eyes went to the tattoo she had given herself; his name, his full flipping name, intricately written in black symbols across the back of her shoulders. He couldn't believe that she'd go through the trouble of doing such a thing, as if she gave him permission to own her and do what he wanted with her. Ugh, his mind was a little too fragmented at the moment to put any of this shit together.

"Kaito, I want you to know something," Droite suddenly said, turning around to face him. He looked up, nodding to let her know to continue.

"Yes?" he said, crossing his arms. She came forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I've always..." A pause, a deep breath, " I've always loved you, no matter what you did or what you said. I'll be at your side until I die, no matter the circumstances." Pressing her lips against his cool cheek, she grabbed a nearby shirt, pulled it on, and walked out of the room to go and comfort herself.

Leaving Kaito in her room.

Stunned.

She loved him... and that would never change.

* * *

**A/Ns: Yuppers, there yah have it.**

**review**


End file.
